Plagued
by ThatAwkwardVampire
Summary: Human Gregory is plagued by nightmares of his time as a creature of the night. One in particular, about abandoning the vampire he loved and created. Gregory POV. GregoryxOC. -discontinued-
1. Home sweet home

**Authors Note: After my cable went out, I was forced to watch DvDs. Going through the collection, I found "The Little Vampire". And since, I've been watching it over and over. The urge to write a fanfic involving Gregory (Even though there are tons already) was great. It takes place after the change, when he is human.**

** Please R&R. A second chapter should be coming along soon. Thankyou. ^^ **

* * *

><p>"Don't... Don't go to.. To.." The boy fought and lost, curling up on the bed.<p>

In that moment he was a vampire again, resting on his knees.

_I'm starved. I can feel the hunger coursing through my body like nothing I've ever felt before. To the point where I'd snatch up a bird and dig my fangs into it for just a few drops of blood. Anything to fight this insatiable starvation!_

_And then, the smell of blood coats my nose. I sniff, and it's the most beautiful I have ever smelled. Where is it coming from? I jerk my head back and forth as a young woman approaches me. I am awestruck by her. The eery way her hair resembles snow in the winter time, to the way her eyes hold the same green as newborn leaf buds in spring. And her scent.. Oh the smell of her blood brings me raging! _

_She reaches out her hand to help me up, and I greedily take it, soaking in the warmth of her flesh. A magnificant creature she is in my eyes, the way she does not run away, or even show fear as I bare my fangs and tear into the delicate flesh of her throat. She simply grips my shoulders tightly, gasping gently. I drink and drink, her sweet blood filling my body up, my strength returning to me._

_As I drop her corpse to the cobblestones, I hear my name escape her lips, life barely still in her eyes. I bend down, my face incredibly close to hers._

_"You, wench! How do you know my name?" I hiss and snarl as she slowly leans up, her tongue slipping over my lips, tasting her own life blood._

_"Gregory, it's me.." She gasps, a smile playing over her pale lips. "Salem.." And it was her! With my mind cleared of lustful hunger, I saw her for who she really was, the young girl I had chased, the one I ran around declaring one day I would make her father marry her to me._

_And now I had doomed my lovely.._

_In a fit of love and madness, I tore away at the skin on my wrist, red hot blood dripping from the wound as I placed it near her mouth. Her breath had slowed to just barely being felt, her heart, I could barely hear it beating. As Salem stared up at me, drinking at the blood I offered, she did not look scared, or hurt. Simply confused._

_As I pulled myself away from her, she slowly sat up, blood dripping down her pale, plump lips and onto her chest, into the black dress she wore, corset tightly wound around her female figure. Had I not feared what would happen to me, I would have taken her there immidiatly, claimed her as my own._

_But thats when I heard father yelling. "Gregory! Gregory!" He cried. Salem stared at me solemnly. I told her I had to leave. I told her I would be back for her soon. I promised. _

_Then my nightmares took over from my memories. Salem took to her feet. "You won't, Gregory. You left me to die in the sunlight, and never came back for me.. You left me to die while you became human. You left me.. 150 years!" Her face faded to that of a demon, and she flew towards me in a fit of rage, claws tearing across my body, my own screams echoing in my ears. _

_"Gregory! Gregory!"_

"Gregory!" My mothers voice echoed in my eardrum, sunlight filling my bedroom. "Wake up already! Its one in the afternoon!" I grumbled, pulling the blanket tightly around me.

"Go away, mum! I'm tired!" I cried, burying my face into the dirty pillow on my bed.

"If you didn't stay up so late, darling.." I heard her mumble as she exited my room. I grunted, ever so slowly scooting to the edge of the bed, slipping my blanket off. I was no longer allergic to the sunlight, however I still didn't like it. Unlike the rest of the family, I hated trips to the beach, trips to the park. I was so used to the dark that I got sick from being outside in daylight.

However, it seemed I was the only one who seemed to remember my life beforehand. Everyone else had forgotten the past 300 years, replaced with artificial memories. But mine, mine still existed. And they tormented me mercilessly.

"Gregory..!" Little Anna called with a sing-song voice, trudging into my bedroom. I gave a barely alive groan in response to my little sister, slowly standing up, stretching. "Greggy needs to put a shirt on.." She said, skipping over to poke my stomach. Her hand paused halfway, and her eyes seemed to grow a bit.

"What? What is it?" I questioned, following her trail. Across my lower stomach were four scratches, laid in just enough to raise the skin to the surface. Not again..

"Gregory! Have you been hurting yoursellf?" Anna whimpered.

"No, Anna! Now go, get out! I have to get dressed!" I ushered the little blonde from my bedroom, locking the door behind her. I shuffled my way into my bathroom, brushing my long hair back, tying it away. On my throat were two deep scratches, older than the new ones on my stomach. I had similar cuts and bruises on other parts of my body. Waking up with injuries was not new for me.

With a groan I set to taking a shower. A long, hot one to wake myself up. Only when the water ran out, did I step out and dry off. Black cargo's, a black t-shirt, and my special choker is what I slipped on for today, stumbling down the steps to the dining room.

In my hand a grabbed peach, digging my teeth into it before sidestepping into the living room, leaning over the back of the couch.

"So, mother dearest, what am I supposed to do today now that you've interupted my sleep?"

"You could do schoolwork, dearest."

Schoolwork, for Gregory Sackville-bagg, on a saturday was a norm. I rarely did it on the weekdays, which left me up until midnight or so on the laptop, tapping away. This was what happened since I first was switched over to homeschooling.

Several fights and one charge of assualt later, and Mum and Dad and the courts decided it was the best idea for me and my "anti-social behavior".

"I guess so. I can just search the answers and have it done pretty quickly anyways." I laughed as my mother reached out to lightly smack me, but missed as I ducked back upstairs. In little Rudolphs room, I could hear him playing with Tony, the two of them playing yet another game of 'Vampire, Vampire hunter.' And Anna was in her room, brushing out her dolls thick hair.

I'll say it again. I am the only one of my entire family who remembers our past, and I am haunted and plauged by it now. But this doesn't stop me from slipping out every saturday night and returning to the graveyard where we once hid away from Rookery.

I slipped open my gray computer, switched it on, and began typing away. To be honest, I did cheat. I didn't like taking the time to think, when my time could be used to think about so much better things. Like how late I'll be out tonight.

At 9:30, I shut down my laptop, slipped my phone into my pocket, and stuck on my sneakers. I locked my door and shut out my lights, slipping a messenger bag over my neck. I silently shut my balcony doors behind myself, and slipped over the edged of the balcony. I managed to climb down far enough to jump, landing fairly easilly with my long legs. Seventeen for over 300 years, and I didn't hit a growth spurt until after I became a human. Being tall has it's advantages. Mostly intimidation.

The route to the cemetary was silent, the only sound was my sneakers crushing dirt. It wasn't so much that I loved the night, than that I was used to it. It was familiar, gave me comfort. Eased my mind from the stress that was human life.

If you asked me, I would take back being a vampire any day to being human. Then, I lived almost without consequence. I could kill anything that got in my way, I could travel mostly without annoyance. Maybe this is why I showed up at the old cemetary. Maybe I hoped another family of vampires had moved in, and were hungry.

But nevermind that. I slowly hauled myself over the gate, jumping down on the other side and dusting myself off. The one place I wanted to go was the mausoleom. As I approached the large stone, my fingers dug into the bag, reaching for the large flashlight packed inside. Lacking night vision sucked. There were so many disadvantages to being alive..

The wrought iron gate screetched, making my ears ache. As my large feet carried me foreward, I clicked on the light. For a moment, a warm feeling washed over me, like I was perfectly at home. Then, everything got cold. Very cold. And my heart began to beat quickly.

What are you so afraid of, Gregory? I shook my head. I was a creature of the night- er, once was. Ignoring my human body fighting me, I pushed myself deeper into the tomb, stepping carefully over cracks and crevices. Something did seem wrong. It felt like I was being.. watched? Thats the only way to describe it. And to only scare me more, my light trickled over what looked like black cloth. In a flash it was gone from sight.

"Hello?" I called out, darting my light around quickly. Then I swore I saw something white dart near me. Very near me.

"I'm not here to cause harm!" I felt the need to call it out. "Or have the blood slurrped from my body like a slushee.." I added, making myself laugh slightly.

As the light turned, the sight of flesh caught my eyes, and suddenly A pain covered over my throat and back, my light flying from my hand and busting. A hand gripped my throat and held me against a pillar, a loud hissing catching my attention.

My poor human eyes could barely focus, but out of the darkness I saw the faint color of green eyes and white hair. The hand squeezed tighter as I choked under the pressure. Then a faint gasp, and the pressure released.

"Gregory..?" I heard a girl whisper. I coughed and sputtered, but couldn't fight as I slowly blacked out.


	2. Wakey Wakey

**Sorry for the delay everyone. I have no internet at my house, so I've had to upload from a friends computer. Chapter 3 is halfway done, so watch for it. ^^**

* * *

><p>My head was pounding, my throat was bruised, and I couldn't see my own fucking hand in front of my face.<p>

Yupp, I was still in the crypt.

Laying on stone was never very comfortable for me, and this was obvious when my back made an incredibly loud 'POP' as I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the platform. Then along with it went my neck, a groan slipping out. Rubbing the back of my neck, I tried to get my bearings together, and figure out just how far into the crypt I was.

It was obvious someone had dragged me farther in. The only question was who. I haden't heard any rustlings about new vampires from Rookerys nephew. Since the bastard died the couple years back, I had been keeping tabs on the newest little hunter that had popped up on the radar.

Twenty three year old Sebastion was what you would call a 'convenient acquaintance' and my drinking buddy. Twice a week I'd saunter out to any spot, and he would get drunk and start jabbering about any recent news on my undead counterparts. Yesterday he had said he'd been through the crypt and there was no signs of anything.

So either my hunter was a complete idiot, or I was dealing with an experienced vampire. I'd go with the latter, as Sebastion is quite the dumbass.

So, watch out for a bloodsucker. Nodding my head to myself, I slowly stood, pressing my palms against the wall. Slowly stepping, trying not to hurt myself any more than already had, I made it to a doorframe, and pushed. The door swung open slowly, and I was greeted by candlelight.

The flames flickered across the walls, highlighting the decay. I didn't care how the place looked, I was just happy I could see it. But it was awkwardly silent. No sounds of anyone else here. I decided to push my luck and venture farther in.

I grabbed one of the candles off of a ledge, using the little saucer underneath to hold it. The sudden warm feeling washed over me again, and I had a feeling I was getting closer to someone. Turning down multiple corridors, I paused at the end of one. A heavy glow of candlelight was coming from a cracked door. I blew out my candle and set the saucer on a small broken stone before silently venturing foreward. The closer I got, I thought I could hear sobbing, or heavy breathing. Something that sounded like someone was hurt.

As I moved closer, my feet suddenly found something crunchy. I paused mid-step, listening. The noise stopped for a moment, and I held my breath. After a few seconds, the heavy breathing returned. As I stepped closer, I heard a girl scream, very loud and blatently.

"FUCK!"

Her voice ricocheted off the walls, and I slowly peered into the room. It was lit with a few candles, and was decorated to look like a makeshift livingroom. In the corner I spied a mattress made up with a stained blanket and caseless pillow. Pushed beside it was what looked like a bassinette, a blanket sitting overtop of it. Standing near the object was a young woman, deep white-blond wavy hair reaching down nearly to her hips. She was wearing ragged, yet modern clothes.

Black jeans that were too big, a ragged leather belt latched tightly holding them up on her hips, and a gray tanktop with various holes. At this moment, it was rolled up to just under her modest bust, blood trickling down her side. In her hand she held a 6-inch wooden spike.

So, Sebastion wasn't as dumb as I had thought. I couldn't help but feel bad for the poor girl though, I knew exactly what one of those felt like. I watched as she dropped it, grabbing for something in a trashbag tucked against the wall.

Ooh, bandages. She tore a good amount of gauze away, pressing it against the wound, before taping it shut with a piece of.. ductape? Well, that was one way of doing it. I tried to hold back a snicker as she slipped the shirt back down.

"I'm going to kill that.. that.." Then I heard her mutter something in the order of 'pig bastard son of a bitch hunter' which made me believe she was refering to ol' bastion. I wanted to laugh, however she turned around, which made me step back. The last thing I wanted was her to see me. Why, I am not sure.

As the young woman sat down on the mattress, I got a good look at her. She had sloppy cut bangs that brushed sideways over her forehead, the longer strands framing her heart-shaped face. Her deep green eyes were afflicted with heavy hints of burgundy, and were rimmed with heavy black. Her plump lips were tinted a heavy, dark red, and her skin was so incredibly pale.

To anyone, it would look like she was wearing makeup. I knew better. The dark rimmed eyes were from lack of rest, or bruising. I had them often when I was a vampire. Her lips were stained from blood, kind of a like a child whose mouth is red-rimmed from drinking too much kool-aid.

She was so familiar. I felt like I knew her, her face, her voice, her body. I couldn't place it, I just couldn't. At the same time, I was attracted to her. I just wanted to stomp into the room and plant one on those tainted lips, wrap my arms around those scarred hips.

Suddenly, her head shot up.

"Who's there?" She hissed, those fangs exposed. My eyes jolted down, and I realized I had move closer and stepped on something. I cursed myself, holding my breath.

With a snap of her fingers, the door swung open, revealing my slightly bent over form. A shocked look jolted on her face, and I stood up quickly. We stared at eachother for a moment, and then she moved towards me.

In that quick vampire way where I nearly pissed myself when she appeared in front of me. I could tell now she was a good foot shorter than me, probably only five feet, maybe five foot two. Her pale fingers moved foreward, and my breath caught in my throat as the coldness touched my neck.

She moved her face foreward, and I shut my eyes tight, prepairing for a bite. After a few seconds, however, I snuck a peak. She had moved back across the room, however her touch lingered.

"Sorry.. It bruised." I heard her say, just loud enough for me to hear.

"It's all jesus.." I said, touching my fingers to where she had touched. Her eyes moved back to me, giving me a confused look. "It means it's all good.. Like, Jesus was all good.." I attempted a laugh, and she nodded, turning her face away from me, satisfied with the explanation.

"So, you're a vampire?" I found myself saying, taking a step into the lit up room. My eyes kept looking towards the covered bassinette. Surely there couldn't be a-

"Yes, I am. You've stumbled into my home. I'm sorry I attacked you but you.." Her voice flushed off, and it sounded like she was about to start crying. She took a deep breath. "You'll have to leave.."

My heart sank. Was it her side? Was she okay? And most of all, why the hell did I care? I was typically the guy who made people cry, then laughed at them. But something in me seemed to give a shit.

Maybe it was sympathy, I didn't know. I moved closer, placing my hand on her shoulder lightly. "You alright?"

My mind went blank, and I felt my eyes roll back into my head. I could see something, someone. It was.. It was me! Was I having a vision?

In my head were whirring images of myself in the past. A young me, fourteen years old, laughing and chasing a girl through a yard. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around, pulling her to me, embracing her.

Then, it was night. I could see myself curled into a ball on the stone walk, groaning in pain from the change, aching for blood. The same girl approached me, and I attacked her this time. As I dropped her body, I finally saw her face. The same conversation pursued as was in my nightmares.

I unlatched my hand from her shoulder, stumbling back against the wall. Her eyes were filled with concern. "Salem!" I gasped, slipping down into a sitting position. "I.. I remember you!" I coughed, my throat aching from the bruise. Salem seemed surprised by this, taking a seat on the mattress herself. It had to be the reason I kept dreaming about her! She was here, in Scotland of all places, alive.

"Gregory, no.. You don't." I heard Salem say as I pulled myself up from the floor. "You can't. The comet took away everything."

"No, it only took away my vampirism. I still have my memories!" I said, moving closer to her. She averted her eyes from me, shutting them tightly.

"No one else has memories, do they?" She asked calmly. I shook my head, and somehow she knew. "Do you know why that is, Gregory?"

"Because.." I have never really thought about it.

"Because of me. No one else in your family had a charge. Meaning, they had no one else they had changed. You had me, which means you still retained your memories and connections." She shook her head, burying her face in her hands. I had no idea if she was crying or not. "It's my fault you aren't living a normal life."

"That is not your fault at all." I said, a slight growl in my voice. "I wasn't normal even when I was originally human, and you know that!" I took a seat beside her, but she moved away from me.

"It doesn't matter. You're still damned with those memories because of me!" As I moved near her again, Salem slipped away just as I was about to wrap my arm around her.

"Don't touch me.. I know you don't remember everything exactly, and touching me will only bring more back! I want you to be completely human, even if.." Salem stood, moving just out of my reach.

"Maybe I'm not meant to be human then." I said. It was my suspision all along. "Maybe this is a sign I just wasn't meant to go with my family."

"Its better than being cursed.." Salems deep eyes turned to me. I grinned.

"Cursed, love? I was immortal, I could kill a man with a flick of the wrists. I had power. I was a bloody god! I should be thanking you for returning the gift to me." I leaned back on the bed, putting my hands behind my head.

I heard her hiss. "Return it? You.. You think I'm going to turn you?" She hissed louder. "I will never do such a thing!" Her yelling phased me barely, but I heard a cough and a couple whimpers coming from the cradle by the bed. Sitting foreward and flicking the blanket away, I spotted a small toddler just about to start a fit.

"You have a.. a kid?" Too many questions flooded my mind, too many that my mouth couldn't speak them. Had it been that night, a week before I was changed? Was it mine? Whose was it? What the hell?

Salem brushed past me, lifting the child into her arms, cradeling him before he could desperatly start crying. "I know what your thinking.. But I found him. I killed a hooker and the boy was laying in the little box she had been sleeping in. I couldn't leave him to die, so I took him. He's almost.." She paused, about to say something. "Almost three."

He had rather pale skin, dark eyes and thick dark hair. I assumed the skin was because she herself never went out into the sun, so how could the boy? I sighed, laying back. "What's his name?"

This made her pause. The boy returned to sleep fairly quickly, and she sat him back in the crib. "You need to leave."

I jolted up, staring at her. "Why?" I really wanted to know. I had found a way to return myself to what I once was, and she was denying me.

"I've already said too much. I didn't know you would come here tonight, I had no idea any of this would happen. I had no right to bring any of this back onto you.." Once again her face burried into her hands, and I reached to grasp her wrist, but she moved away once more.

"If I leave, I'm coming back tomorrow.." It was too much to hope for her to say anything else, so I pulled myself up from the bed. "Take me to the entrance, I can't see anything."

The way she grabbed my wrist and started to pull me along the corridor was enough to make me jump. She was fast. As her light fingers held on, pulling me, I began to wonder.

"I thought we couldn't touch without me getting memories back?" I wondered.

"Maybe there isn't anything else to remember.." She said, tugging me up a flight of steps towards the entrance. That could also be possible, or she was blocking them from happening, somehow. I had no real idea, but what I did know was that I was enjoying the way she was holding onto me.

"Here.." She muttered with slight irritation. We'd arrived at the entrance, the iron gate locked tightly. It was still dark out, but I could spy the first hints of a sunrise. When I turned to say something, she had dissapeared back inside.


	3. On a role

**Sorry for the lack of update. No internet at my house. But here's 2 chapters to make up for it. Thanks for the amazing reviews. I love Reviews. ^^**

Mum was on a major trip. I sat back on the couch, listening as she scolded me for 'being out late' and I 'could have died' and her and dad were 'so very worried'. Her yelling had brought Anna and Rudolph out of there rooms to watch me get my punishment.

Problem was, Mum had no punishment for me. She could never think of anything, and in two weeks time, I'd be out of this house and out of their lives. Thats right, in two weeks time I would be eighteen. A legal adult, who could dissapear off the face of the earth and no one could do anything about it.

I must sound like a heartless bastard, but the thing is, after 300 years, I'm ready to be gone and done with family. Sure, I'll miss Rudolph and Anna, but Mum and Dad can suck gun powder and blow their heads off.

"Gregory, are you even listening to me?" I jolted awake as her hand waved in front of my face. "You staying up all night, out god knows where! You aren't an adult yet, and even then I'm still your mother!" My mind wandered off as she started another endless rant. Salem...

"Are you on drugs? In a gang? Why are you doing these things?" She begged for answers. Drugs? No. Gang? God, I hate people! What makes her think I'd be in a gang?

"Mum!" I ripped myself away from the couch, standing a few inches taller than her. "Don't worry, in two weeks I'll be out of your hair." Heavy on the accent and attitude, and I turned my back to her, booking it up the stairs to my dear old bedroom.

"Until then, you're grounded!" I chuckled, slamming my door shut and locking it.

Sure, there was always school, but I'm sure I wouldn't need my highschool diploma in order to kill people and rip them apart. Though then again, taking a psychology class might give me some pretty interesting ideas on what to do with the bodies.

I flopped onto my bed, plugged headphones into my cellphone, and turned on some music. And of course "Trapped" by Dead By April had to flash up on the screen. Don't get me wrong, I adore the song. But it's way too similar to my situation.

Ever have those moments where music just seems to tell the story of your life, or it defines perfectly how your feeling in that one moment? I sighed and listened through the song, shutting my eyes. For some off reason, I fell asleep. What woke me up was the dinging of the "Low Battery" On my phone.

Whilst cussing out the object, I grabbed the plug and rammed it into the slot, tossing the phone onto my bed. Wait..

Grabbing it back up and looking at the time, it was already five in the morning. "Damnit.." I sighed, shutting my eyes. Too late to leave and try to get to the cemetary. Way too late. Well, I did have time for a shower. I could use it, too. I could have sworn I smelled like death.

Tossed my shirt across the room and moved into my bathroom, ruffling my hair and looking at myself in the mirror. _Damn.._ That bruise was pretty bad. I haden't noticed, but I guess she had grabbed pretty fiercly. As far as I could remember, Salem was a fighter. She didn't give up easilly on people she loved. Was probably protecting that baby..

I tore off the rest of my clothes and turned the shower handle on, examining bruises, cuts and scars on the rest of my body before the water heated up enough to slip into. I closed my eyes, scrubbed my hair, cleaned myself off. I really wanted to know who that little boy was. It was bothering me like nothing else. An itch on the part of your back you just cannot reach. She could have been telling the truth, but I doubt it. That little boy had an appearence that was too familiar to one I had seen before. His flesh was too pale, his eyes too dark.

As I turned the water off and grabbed my towel, I heard my phone start to ding. Rolling my eyes, I wrapped the towel loosely around my hips, and pushed the door open. Oh, shit! I stopped in my tracks.

Salems eyes jolted up to meet mine, and she dropped the device on the bed. "Uh.. sorry." She said. Apologizing for messing with my phone, not for me being nearly naked. She was too old for that kind of innocence, as was I.

"What're you doing here? Come to have a taste?" I teased, grinning. She didn't look impressed. "Wheres the kid?"

"Rayne and Nariko are watching him. Look, I.. I need to speak to you." She stood and began pacing slowly back and forth. I nodded, then paused. Hold up, who are Rayne and Nariko?

Salem could tell from my face. "Yes, more vampires. Nariko is.. a ditz. Rayne is her counterpart. I'm not stupid enough to be here alone." I nodded my head. Counterpart. It had been so long since I'd used any of these vampires terms. Counterpart is the same as a mate, or spouse. Charge is what you call the vampire you turned. I strode over and fell on my bed, lying there in just my towel.

"What's it you wanna talk about, love?" I earned a glare and she sighed, standing stock still for a moment before speaking.

"You want to be one of us again.." She crossed her arms. "You should remember the pain of dying." Her eyes caught mine, and she knew what I was thinking. "And there is also the problem that you still have major gaps missing in your memories. Those are the ones I don't want you to have back. That kind of pain is not something I want you to continue to relive and endure." I stretched out over my bed, holding my towel closed with my hand, and she knew what I was doing. "Stop, Gregory. Theres nothing you can do to change my mind."

I sighed and sat up. "Alright, fine. I give. Maybe.. maybe your right." This caught her off guard. Her arms dropped to her sides. "I'll leave you alone, and get back to how things were." I moved to the edge of the bed, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her closer to me. "I just want one thing before you go.."

"What?" She was rigid under my touch, fighting off the memories that tried to seep back to me from her body.

"A kiss. Just a kiss. Its been so long since I felt your lips.." She shifted. I felt her guard slip a little. She was trusting me. Good.

"It's.. It's not a good idea.." Salem chewed lightly on her lower lip.

"Please, just one. One last memory, Salem." Her guard slipped a little more, and I could feel some things rushing back to me. She nodded and I stood up, gripping her hips a little tighter as her arms slipped around my neck. She was hesitating, but I dove in, pressing my lips to hers. They were cold, felt almost like frosted glass in the winter. In an instant she was kissing back, gripping me tighter and pulling me backwards. I pressed her up against a wall, my hands slipping up her shirt, gripping the bare skin of her sides. Her guard dropped, and everything flooded back in a mess. I was shaking, or she was. I had no idea where I was anymore. It was dark, my skin was burning. I heard metal screaching, and screaming. _My screaming_!

A searing pain in my mouth jolted me back, and I tore away from Salem, blood pooling into my mouth. She breathed heavilly, blood dripping down her chin, her eyes a deep shade of bloodlust. The blood on her chin, in her mouth was mine. I couldn't help but grin in triumph, spitting blood onto the floor.

"You bastard.." In a flash her hand slipped across my face like a whip, and she backed out onto my balcony. I stared back at her, watching as she fought between coming for more of my blood and taking off in the other direction. She made her decision, glaring at me and fading into the shape of a bat, taking off in the other direction, towards the crypt. I slammed the doors to teh balcony, tore the curtains back, and tore the towel from my waist to soak up the blood still oozing from my tongue and lips.


	4. Chapter 4

It was too much to hope that her bite had changed me at all. It was known that blood had to be exchanged in order for a human to change. I groaned, holding the cloth in my mouth, pulling on a pair of baggey dark brown shorts, throwing my body back to the bed. The handle of my door began to jiggle, and a loud knock graced the wood.

"Gregory.." It was dad. Dear old not dead yet Fredrick Sackville-bagg. "Is everything alright? I heard you yelling.." I shuddered, and yelled back an 'Mhmm' from the cloth. "Can I come in?" I grunted, and pulled myself up to unlock the handle, standing back as he pushed the door open. His eyes widened slightly. "What happened to your mouth?"

"Tripped and bathed it on the drether." Great, my tongue was swollen and I had a lisp. This was worse than the time I let a guy I know try to pierce my tongue. Three failed attempts later...

Dad nodded, accepting the answer. "I was up getting ready for work and .. I heard a girl. In your room. Son, is that why you've been sneaking out?" He crossed his arms. "If you've met a girl, you don't have to hide her from me and your mother. You know that." I shrugged.

"Thes (Shes) nothing like that. Ith nothing offithial." Dear god I sounded like daffy duck! Dad nodded.

"Alright. We are worried about you, though." He turned, walking into the hallway, pulling my door shut mostly, before pausing and turning to look at me. "And just promise me you'll be safe. In whatever you plan on doing." I gave a little, bitting down on another corner of the towel as he shut the door and I relocked it.

Mum insisted I go get stitches in my tongue, but I decided against it. I'd live, I told her.

"Makes me wonder what on gods green earth you do up in that bedroom." She said, scrubbing off the kitchen table with a mix of hot water and bleach.

"I choregraph dance routines. I dance around like a pretty ballerina." I grinned as she rolled her eyes. "Wanna see my tights?"

"Just help me clean up. Tony's parents are coming over for dinner."

Grabbing a rag, I groaned. Tony was the only other one who could remember anything that happened. I'd tried to talk to him once, and he just got really mad that it was me with the memories and not Rudolph. So I gave up.

The bleach burned a few invisible cuts on my fingers, but I scrubbed the coffee stains away from the tile counter, tossing the rag in the bucket and rinsing my hands in cold tap water. "Headed out?" Mom called as I slipped on a pair of old skater shoes, the brand no longer recognizable.

"Don't wait up." I called, slipping outside and into the god forsaken sun. Where was I headed? Take a wild bloomin' guess. And guess who was waiting in said spot..

Well, Sebastion wasn't exactly waiting for me, but he wasn't surprised to see me. The opposite was true for me. "What're you doing here?" I glanced over the assortment of tools with him. Sebastion appeared just like a younger, less smelly Rookery.

"They're here. I almost got one last night. A girl, hit her mark in the side with a stake. So this is where I figure they're sleepin'. Figured I'd go in and take care of the lot." Out of nowhere he handed me a cross and wooden stake. I half expected the cross to sizzle when it hit my palm, but no such thing happened.

"You're joking, you want me to go in with you?"

"Need all the help I can get, Greggory. I figure theres two more in there."

".. And a baby." I found myself muttering. I stopped short, looking at Sebastion.

"A little one? I'll take care of it then, afraid you've got a weak stomach." He wrapped a rosery around his wrist, and unhooked the chains that barred the gate inside. My stomach did in fact lurch at the thought of him staking that little boy. It lurched very hard.

"This cannot be a good idea!"I called, but it was too late. So I reluctantly followed the man inside. It was as dark in the day as it was at night, however, no candles sat to light our way. A thick flashlight Sebastion held was all that helped out human eyes to see.

"Are you sure they're here? Maybe they left." I whispered, but Sebastion shushed me. I felt almost helpless for the little kid and Salem. There was no way I was going to let this bastard kill either of them. There wasn't much I could do other than...

Stepping closer, I raised the sharpened piece of wood, my grip wound tightly around the object, I braced myself and...

Fingers laced around to my mouth, covering it, the other gripping my arm. I felt a breath on my ear, and heard a girl whisper "Hush" In my ear. It wasn't Salem, and I knew. The girl was smaller, and much colder. She slowly let go, stepping around me without any noise. She had equally long, pitch black hair, and when she looked back at me to flash a smile, I could see clearly she was of asian decent. She stepped behind Sebastion, closer and closer.

The stake fell from my grip, clattering to the floor, and Sebastion turned quickly just in time to have two fangs rip into his throat as he was thrown to the ground. He fought back as best he could, throwing the small girl into the wall, gasping and reaching for something, anything.. A red haired man slipped from the shadows, and snapped Sebastions neck like a twig, his body gone limp. I just stood still as the man helped the girl up.

"You good, Nariko?" The older man asked, and Nariko gave a nod, taking his hand and pulling herself up, before noting the free meal on the ground. As she pounced to the corpse, red eyes turned to me, and the guy moved over to me. He was barely an inch taller than myself, with a similar build. His clothes seemed much newer, and he held out a hand to me. "I'm.."

"Rayne." I finished, and he seemed surprised, slipping his hand back into his pocket. He opened his mouth, taking a breath and grinning. "Salem has mentioned me, then. And she has most certainly mentioned you, Gregory." He said, and I nodded.

"How do you know I'm Gregory?" I asked. He grinned, glancing back at the small asian girl as she lapped at the blood, oblivious to either of us.

"Some bloodstain, mate." Bloodstain... Bloodstain. I remember! A bloodstain is bassicly the smell of blood. A charge and the one who changed them share it, along with clans and families. I nodded, running fingers through my hair.

"Wheres.."

"Salem? She's asleep. Girl came back last night coated in your blood, and in a frenzy. She left again and when she came back, she was fine. My guess is she tore a couple people apart to get your taste and scent off her." Nariko stumbled back, smiling and her mouth surrounded in blood. She used her sleeve to wipe it away, and nodded.

"Theres something in you that made her go pretty savage last night. She almost tore Rayne apart. Better than me, though." The petite one said, flipping a thick mass of black hair back.

"Why didn't you try to save me?" Rayne playfully pouted. Nariko rolled her eyes.

"She'd tear me in half. I'm snappable. You can atleast run. I'll just use the mini him as a barrier." She pointed at me, and I must have looked confused. Rayne nudged Nariko off, the two saying nothing as the girl walked off down the corridor.

"I assume Salem has not wanted to tell you anything, right? The thing is, it's not my place to tell you, so your best bet is to try and draw it out of her slowly. Salem misses you, and its no lie that she harbors serious affections for you. The problem is, Salem shares your memories. She knows what happened to you, even if you don't, and she's not willing to let it happen or again, and she doesn't want you to be haunted by such things."

I stopped him for a minute, shaking my head. "What is so fucking horrible that she doesn't want me to remember?" I asked. Rayne shook his head, leading me back down familiar halls, stopping outside Salems door before speaking again.

"That, mate, I can't tell you." He said, running fingers through his hair, turning his back to me.

"Wait.. Can't you change me?" I asked. He glanced back.

"Nope. Salem is the only one with the right strain to change you back. If anyone else did it, it would kill you." He dissapeared from my sights, and I sighed. Looks like little Salem had my life in the palm of her hand.

I gently pressed my hand against the wood, listening as it slowly opened. A small candle flickered in the corner, and I saw her form sprawled out on the mattress, the blanket resting over her lower half. Her thick white hair was splashed over her face and neck, leaving just one shut eye visible to me. The hem of her blood stained top was rolled up to her belly button, and I moved closer. A small amount of scars here and there, but what caught my eye was a massive scar that ran from hip to hip. It stood out from her skin, and made me wince. Something had tore into her pretty badly to cause a scar like that.

I tugged the dusty old blanket down slowly, moving it off. Her jeans were tossed in a ball in the corner, and she slept still in a pair of black panties. I grinned slightly, but forced away a thought or two, examining her pale legs. A few scars on her thighs and lower legs, nothing quite as bad as the one on her stomach. I sighed, pulling the blanket back over top of her, watching as she rolled over in her sleep, curling into a ball. A smile twitched at the corners of my injured lips, and I sat down on the corner of the mattress, lifting the blanket that covered the bassinete, staring at the shadowed face of the little boy. His face was so incredibly familiar. I know I had seen it before, and I was fighting to remember. As I stared at the child, watching his breathing, seeing his grip tighten and loosen on a musty, torn brown teddy, I had a realization. I knew where I had seen that face before.

I had seen that face every time I looked in the mirror, staring straight back at me.


	5. I want you for dinner

**Heres another chapter. Sorry if my grammar has been terrible as of late. I hope you guys still like the story. I'm probably going to write a Pirates Of The Caribbean Fanfic too, with James Norrington. I have an obsession with men who don't have big parts. Anyways, More reviews please! And thanks for the really great ones. And tell me what you think of the POTC idea. ^-^**

* * *

><p>"Finally figured it out?" Salems voice fluttered from where she lay curled up, facing away from me. I sighed, staring at the little boy. "I named him after you. Gregory James Sackville-bagg.." I couldn't tell her emotion specifically in her voice, which bothered me.<p>

"Why'd you lie to me?" I asked, reaching out and gently touching my sons cheek. It was oddly warm, but I knew he was in no way human. He had been human a few weeks in her womb, but he'd recieved the virus the same time she did.

"I knew that as soon as you found out, you wouldn't give up on returning." She wasn't moving, and niether was I. I was admiring the little boy. My little boy.

"How old is he really?"

"Three hundred. They age slowly. Every hundred years to grow the same amount a human child does in one year. He'll stop aging eventually." I sighed, shutting my eyes. It was enough to take in, and I had no idea whether to be pissed, overjoyed or falling into the fetal position, crying. Deep breath, stale air filling my lungs, steadying myself.

"What is so horrible that you don't want me to remember?" I asked bluntly. Salem didn't move or speak. I could barely hear her breathing beside me, but I knew she was still awake, contemplaiting the right way to answer me. For a while she left the room silent, laying still in her blanket, possibly pretending I wasn't here. I let out a loud breath, and felt her move slightly. I think she was shaking. I set the blanket back over the little one, and turned to the side, placing a hand on her arm. She held still, fighting me, faced away from me.

"Your memories haunt me too. They cause me just as many nightmares as they cause you." She whispered. I tried to tug on her arm and roll her body over, but she ripped her arm out of my fingers, refusing to look at me. So my fingers moved to her hair, twirling the waves of snow between them. This didn't seem to bother her too much.

"Rayne told me you're the only one who can change me back." I whispered, moving myself to lay beside her.

" 'Tis true." Was all Salem said back to me. I sighed, staring back up at the stone ceiling, watching a little black spider move quickly across to her web in one corner. "But you know I won't." She whispered, curling up tighter under the blanket. An instant flash of white rage hit me.

"So, you'll just let me die, and let him grow up without a father, right? Do you have any fucking idea how selfish that is? He'll grow up without a father, and I'll die without ever really knowing my son! Horrible memories or no, I'm not giving up my only child!" This time she completely tore away from me, moving over as far as she could, gripping the pillow tightly. I didn't regret what I had just said, only how I had said it. It was the truth, and the fact that who I am wasn't going to let me run away from my responsibilities, whether I wanted to or not.

"That'.. that's not the reason at all." Salem whispered, and I just rolled my eyes in her direction. I gave an angry sigh. "It's not!" She yelled, loud enough to jolt me and the little one. He began to sniffle, and I could tell he was going to start crying, but Salem made no move to grab him. So I brushed back the blanket, and lifted his smaller form up and into my lap. In an instant he grabbed onto my shirt, huddling closely to me, turning his big dark eyes up towards me, staring into my own. A slight warm feeling filled my stomach, and I couldn't help but plaster a grin onto my own face. This made a little smile appear on his lips, two teeny tiny fangs poking out.

He grabbed hold of my arm, playing with the fingers on my hand and leaned foreward. It took me a second to realize what he was about to do, but Salems hand interjected, covering the little boys mouth. "No biting daddy.." She said calmly from behind me, and a slight laugh slipped from my throat. He looked up at me, his eyes slightly wide. "Daddy?" He muttered quitely, and a smile popped up onto my face.

"Why can't he have a little blood?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder. The majority of Salems face was hidden in the shadow of her hair. She quickly turned her face away from me, but I didn't think too much of it.

"We're trying to raise him purely on animal blood for now. It was Raynes idea." There was a slight jump in her voice that I seemed to pick out. It gave me the feeling she wasn't being entirely truthful to me. I sighed, picking up the musty teddy bear and handing it to the little Gregory.

"Anything else?" I asked, attempting to draw it out of her. Looking over, I saw her shake her head. I sighed, turning around with the little one on my lap, looking at Salem, cocking my head to the side. "So, what if its only my blood he has?" I asked curiously. "He looks pale, even for what he is." Looking over her, I grinned. "You as well."

"I can't. Not again. Him.. maybe. It won't have the same effect..." She sighed, placing her hands over her face, but suddenly yelped and jolted back. I leaned foreward, and Little Gregory crawled foreward, grabbing her arm. "Mummy!" He cried with concern. I tugged her hair back from her face, and my jaw may as well have been detachable.

Running down her chin to her throat were severe burns, standing out from the pale skin. "What the hell happened?" I asked, gripping her jaw, examining the burns carefully. They almost looked like acid burns, the skin had been seared away. She moved back and out of my hand. "Was it Sebastion? He's dead now. Your friend took care of that bastard.." What she said next made my heart slip upwards, tucking itself neatly into my throat.

"It's your blood, Gregory." Salem pulled the small one onto her lap. "Your blood is too strong for my body to handle. It's like.. a drug. The taste, the smell. It even makes me stronger.. But it destroys me. The only reason I'm still whole is because I took the blood of several animals after I left you." I felt horrible. So if she tried to change me, it would bassically be vampire suicide. My mouth moved, but my heart was still stuffed up in my throat and I couldn't speak. She stared at me. "You're the one who changed me.. It doesn't make sense to my body when I ingest your blood. It doesn't register that your human." Right. It was always a way to prevent the creation from killing the creator. When a charge attacked and tried to kill their creator, the creators blood would be harmful, acidic to the created. I'd witnissed it before. The burns are similar to that from holy water, or even sunlight.

"But.. Then. I can't change back. I'm stuck as a damned mortal.." I groaned, leaning my head back to stare at the ceiling. Just great. I felt little hands grip my arm, and looked into my little boys eyes. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but return it. Salem moved to get up, brushing the covers aside to get up, crawling over me and moving to dig through a suitcase that sat against the wall. My eyes couldn't help but wander. "Not a bad body for 316." I teased. I broke out laughing when her left hand moved behind her back, her middle finger greeting me. She dug out a pair of decent clothes to change in to. I turned back to my mini me, watching him chew on the ear of his teddy bear. A little idea struck into my head, and I smiled, tugging my phone from my pocket. It was about 5:30 in the afternoon. The sun usually set around 7.

"Salem.. How would you like to have dinner with my parents?" I asked, looking over at her. She stared at me, buttoning a pair of dark blue cargo pants that seemed to only be held up by her hips.

"Are you kidding me?" She tugged her dirty top off, and I looked back at the scar. It still made me shudder. "What'll you tell them? 'Oh hey mom, My 316 year old ex-fiance and son are coming for dinner.'" She bent over,digging through the clothes until she found something she liked and tugged it over her head. A dark gray, low cut long sleeve top with two holes cut tore into the sleeves to serve as thumb holes.

"No. But I could introduce you as a girlfriend I've had and kept secret for a long time, along with a son they never knew about. Trust me, my parents would believe it." I said, sitting up and lightly bouncing Little Gregory on my knee. Salem tugged her long hair out of her shirt, and grabbed a brush, running it through her hair, pulling it up into a makeshift bun, leaving her bangs to frame her face.

"How do you plan on explaining my inability to eat garlic, go out in sunlight, lack of reflection?" I grinned at her.

"Well, you'd only be over at night, I'll make sure not to walk you past any mirrors, and I'll tell them your severely allergic to garlic." I said. She then pointed towards her face, at the burns. I groaned, but she started to laugh.

"Nariko can heal. I'll have her work on it, and I'll just put a bandage over my neck." Salem stretched, her shirt slipping up a little. Again, that scar.

"Salem.." I caught her attention, and she glanced at me. "What caused that?" I pointed, and she rolled her shirt up, looking at the mark. When I caught her eyes, they had an interesting glint to them.

"Medieval c-section." She said plainly, and cut me off before I was to say much else. "I'll go have these burns worked on. You keep an eye on him, and I guess call your parents and let them know you have a special guest.. or two coming for dinner." Salem turned on her heel, moving out of the doorway and down the dark corridor. I looked at Little Gregory, grinning.

"Wanna meet Grandma and Grandpa?" I asked in a sudden baby voice I had no idea I even had. He stared at me, then grinned wide, nodding. "You just have to promise not to bite anyone, okay?" He nodded. "I pomise."

Setting him down next to me, I tugged my phone from my pocket, flipped through the contacts and found the house number. I slipped it to my ear, listening to the rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anna, mind handing Mum the phone?"


	6. That went Well

**Sorry for the lack of an update. My insipiration, along with chapters 6-9 got deleted. So I had to re-write everything. Anyways, heres two chapters for your wait. ^^**

* * *

><p>It wasn't too long of a walk to my house, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get Salem to fly us there. Her excuse was how she didn't want to make a scene. By flying. In the middle of bloody nowhere, Scotland. I breathed a sigh as we neared my house, and Salem paused in the dim light of the garage, Little Gregory on her hip, nestled close to her. Her face appeared healed enough, besides the slight bruise on her jaw that had been stubborn in the healing process. She gave me a look, and I rolled my eyes.<p>

"You look fine..." I said, brushing my hand through the mound of black hair on my head, and she gave a slight smile. We continued up the rocky drive, and I popped my key into the back door, pushing it open and stepping inside. I walked a few steps down the hallway, and felt the urge to turn. Salem stood stock still in the doorway, glaring at me. "What?"

"Gregory.." She shifted her weight onto the hip the toddler wasn't on. I paused, attempting to think. Think, think, think...

"Oh.." She rolled her eyes at my look of realization, as I stepped forward. I gave her a smirk, and bowed slightly. "Dear Salem, I formally invite you into my humble abode." I said, making my accent sound too heavy and formal. She once again rolled her eyes, I swear they spin or something, and stepped inside, tapping me on the back of the head. This time she followed closely.

"Gregory!" Mum spotted me as I attempted to sneak towards the living room. She was somewhat dressed up, and piling dirty dishes into the dishwasher."Tony's parents just left." She paused, examining me. "I thought you were bringing a guest..." I moved back slightly, grabbing Salem by the arm, pulling her into the light. She flinched for a second, then gave the best smile she could. Mum froze for a moment when she saw the boy, but pulled a smile. "Hello dear.." She choked out, grabbing a couple clean plates. "Y-You three are probably hungry.." I watched my mother slowly back out the other doorway and towards the living room, most likely to tell my father.

"That.. Went well.." Salem said, moving over and examining the food on the table. There was half a roast beef left, cooked vegetables, and whatever else my mum had crafted to try and impress Bob and Dottie. She picked up a small piece of roast beef, holding it up to Little Gregory. He stared at it in confusion for a moment, before taking it and eating it like it was candy. "Rayne had the idea to try and keep him on a diet of animal blood and cooked meat. He's barely effected by human blood." She said fairly quietly, so as not to gain attention, handing him another piece. I shook my head, and she stuck her tongue out at me slightly. "Yes, yes, I know your big hate towards anything other than human blood, but drawing attention isn't the best idea."

I suddenly thought of her friend Nariko, how the small asian girl had ripped apart the hunters body as if she'd been starved. Minus the ditzy, oblivious attitude, she reminded me of myself when I was one of them.

I turned on my heel when I saw my dad in the doorway, staring. When he saw me, he looked back through at my mother, then to me again. "Could you two.. please come to the living room.." It wasn't a question, I knew that much. He walked out, and Salem and I exchanged glances. Suddenly, she was right beside me.

"What's your plan?" I felt her cold lips near my ear, sending a shudder down my spine. I looked at her, noticing how close she was to me.

"Live with me.." I blurted it out faster than I thought it. Her look said it all. "Stay with me. We have a second chance, Salem." I didn't know where this sudden passion was coming from. It was a good kind of passion, not the normal kind that got me in trouble for breaking bones. "I can try to find ways to make you both human.." Her eyes were on the floor. A small smile broke out on my face. Atleast she was contemplating it. "We live close to farms. You won't have to go far for blood. I have money saved, and my parents have plenty to help take care of you.." The argument was in my favor, but she still stared at the floor. One agonizing minute passed until she looked up, her mouth opening to speak.

"Gregory, can you and your... friend please come here?" It was mother. I looked from Salem to Mum, then grabbed Salems hand, leading her out to the living room. I took a seat down next to Rudolph on the couch, Salem next to me, moving the little one to her lap. Anna was fixated on the television from her seat on the floor. "Anna, Rudolph, could you both please go to your room?"

"What'd you do now, Gregory?" Rudolph asked breathily, but stood up anyways. I glared at him. Anna paused, looking at little Gregory with a big smile.

"He's so adorable!" She said, and he giggled playfully, watching Anna head up the steps after Rudolph. I knew they would be huddled by a vent, listening to hear what I was getting yelled at for this time. Mum and Dad seemed breathless and silent. My blood was already starting to boil, so I didn't wait for them to start it.

"I should've told you sooner.." I said, about to say more, but Dad cut me off.

"Yes, you should have!"

"Fredrick, please don't yell.." Mum looked anxious, then turned to me. "Gregory, please, just.. Explain." She and Dad paced back and forth as I thought slowly.

"Salem and I have known eachother since we were kids.. I felt bad when we moved here from England, but about four years ago.." I breathed, thinking up my story, line for line. I had always been told I was a good storyteller. Right now was a crucial moment to see if my skills were good enough. "Her dad died, and her mum decided to move to Scotland to get a new start. We ran into eachother in town, and we've been.. together ever since." I watched Mum place her hands on her cheeks, then let her arms slip back to her sides, her eyes moving from me to Salem. Dads eyes never left me.

"A year after, my mother got incredibly sick." Salem suddenly spoke up, and I looked at her quickly. "And at the same time, I found out.. I found out I was pregnant." I nodded slowly. "My mom couldn't work, so Gregory worked to earn money to buy me what I needed." I kept nodding my head, my parents focusing their attention on Salem. "Shortly after I had the baby, my mother died..."

"Oh, you poor girl.." Mum said, her eyes filling slightly with tears, her hands pressed to her cheeks.

"I used all the money I earned to try and pay for what Salem and.. Little Gregory needed. But a couple months ago, I lost my job." I chewed on my lip, hoping they would believe it. They seemed to. "Salems been evicted, and I can't let her live on the street. Can she.."

"Yes, she can stay..." It was Dad. My eyes widened slightly as I watched him. He looked at Salem, the small boy bouncing in her lap, preoccupied with the television. "Gregory, if what you are saying is the truth, then you have displayed a remarkable amount of responsibility. More so by asking for help when you need it.."

We all exchanged glances for a moment.

"Is there anything you need help moving in?" Mum looked at Salem. She shook her head.

"I don't really have much. He doesn't really even have a proper bed.." Salem sat back as the little one crawled over to me, sitting on my lap. I gave a slight smile.

"We'll go tomorrow and get them.." I jumped slightly when Mum said that.

"Salem, we forgot your medicine!" I said quickly. "Both of yours." Mum and Dad looked at me quizically.

"Both me and Gregory.. The little one.. have sun allergies. We have to take special medicine in order to go outside in the daylight, and we're almost out of it, as well.." Salem brushed her hair back out of her face.

"That would certainly explain the very light complexion.." Dad said, nodding. "Okay, we'll make sure to keep the curtains shut, and we won't make you leave the house until the sun starts going down.." He looked from Salem, to my son. "And we really need to think of something to call him.."

Mum giggled."Having two Gregorys will get a tad confusing.." She said, and Salem smiled a bit.

"Well, as long as we mention the word Big or Little, we should be fine." Salem said, and I nodded.

Upstairs in my room, Salem was going through some clothes Mum had given her to wear until they could go shopping for her. I propped my laptop open, looking over assignments I needed to finish. She paused and stared at me for a moment, until I caught her eyes. "Well, you've got what you wanted.." Salem said smugly.

"Not quite.." She picked up a black nightgown, looking over it. "But whatever means I can take care of my son, I'll do." I watched her hair fall over her shoulders, and could perfectly imagine her form from so long ago.

"Well, your son seems perfectly content playing with his aunt and chewing on her doll." She gave me a smirk, before stretching, looking back towards my bathroom door. I groaned and pulled myself up.

"Haven't you ever worked a shower before?" I asked, turning the water on to warm.

"No.." I heard her in my room. "Why do you think I smell like death and graveyard soil?"

Once finished with the shower, I looked in the mirror, turned, and almost had a heart attack, seeing her behind me. "God damnit! I forgot about the reflection thing.." I clutched my chest, and Salem broke into a laugh, setting her chosen clothes and a towel on the sink.

"Scaring you is still so perfectly easy.." She started to pull her shirt off over her head, and my eyes traced her figure. A normal teenage boy stares at the chest. I stared at her scar, even as the rest of her clothes seemed to drop to the floor.

"A c-section?" I asked, as Salem slowly slipped into the shower, jumping slightly when it touched her skin.

"Well, they ripped him out.." She brushed her hair back, grabbing the curtain.

"Who?"

"The hunters.." She pulled the curtain shut in my face.


	7. Test your strength!

By the sound of things, Salem had certainly had her fair share of intrusion from hunters. It simply made me feel even more guilty for leaving her alone while we searched for the stone. I was busy on the computer, searching up different things on google. Rephrasing "How to turn a vampire back human" as many times as I could, with little feedback. All I found were little articles about the Stone, and I didn't have another three hundred and something bloody years.

The bathroom door opened, and steam spilled into the room. "Took you long enough.." I teased as she stepped out, her body wrapped in the small black nightgown. It slipped down to just above her knees, had a hint of lace on the ends, and had tanktop style straps. I assumed it was one of my mums old ones, attempting to hold back my dinner as I accidentally pictured her wearing it.

"When you have hair that reaches your ass, then you can complain.." Salem rubbed the ends of her hair with the towel, taking out as much moisture as she could, before brushing it back and stuffing it up into a makeshift bun.

"It'll give Anna an excuse to play with and braid it. I swear, that girl is obsessed with hair, dolls and Tony..." I said, watching Salem sit down indian style, resisiting my boyish urge to peak up the nightgown.

"Used to be she was obsessed with hair, Dolls and Daniel.." Salem stared over my shoulder at my laptop, examining the google search page. I could remember, Daniel was Salems youngest brother, about the same age as Anna. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and anytime I would go to see Salem, Anna begged to come along and see Daniel.

"At least Charles didn't chase her off the property with a kitchen knife.." I fell back, laughing.

"Oh, God.." Salem placed her face in her hands. "My eldest brother chased you out of the house, and what did you do?"

"I went right back around and climbed up to your bedroom window again.." A large grin was plastered to my face. "And the day after was when your father came to mine and demanded we be wed."

" And my father said that at least then Charles wouldn't have to waste his time chasing you out.." Salem and I both laughed, but the laughter died down after a little while, as I stretched and laid back. She seemed to be staring at the floor, silent.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked, though didn't quite move.

"I miss them. I miss that.." She fell over on her side, laying beside me. "I wish I could just rewind the clock, and prevent any of us from becoming these... beasts." She buried her face in the blanket, huffing a loud sigh. While my entire family had turned, Salem had been the only one attacked. By me, no less. So it had been my fault, really. "It's not your fault, Gregory." I swear this girl was reading my mind.

"It kind of is, you know." I said, rolling over to my side to face her.

"No, the fault belongs to no one. If anything, it was mine." She looked up at me with these big doe eyes. "Remember, you told me not to try to find you. You said your family was leaving, and that I couldn't come with you.." I tried to tell her no, but she hushed me. "I didn't want you leaving me behind, so I ran after you that night, when I should've listened."

"Lo and behold, I left you behind anyways." I said quietly, my eyes downcast.

"Out of fear. You knew the consequenses. I don't blame you for that. You at least kept your promise, though.."

I paused, looking at her."So there are still gaps in my memories, huh? I did come back for you after all.." Thats why in my nightmare, she'd screamed that I'd abandoned her for near a hundred and fifty years, not three hundred.

"Yes, you did. It was the worst thing you could have possibly done." Her face buried in the blanket again.

"Tell me. Tell me what happened."

"You almost died, that's what happened. That's all you need to know." She said, her voice cracking. I was curious, incredibly curious, but I didn't want to push her to tell me. Seeing a vampire cry was among one of the saddest things. Like watching a god break down weeping, it just makes you sick.

Mum suddenly propped open the door, looking in at us. "Anna and the little one have fallen asleep, so I'll just leave him in there. Your father and I are going to bed now.." She smiled sweetly at me, before saying, "Please hold off on giving us any more grandchildren." I heard Salem suddenly broke out into a giggle fit, and Mum left with a smile on her face, shaking her head. Salem snorted a bit, before her giggles calmed down, and she rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling. I shut my lap top, set it aside and let the room sink into darkness. I couldn't see much more than Salems outline, but she could see me perfectly, I knew.

"You heard her.." She said, a giggle escaping here and there. "No more granbabies."

"A couple hundred years ago, she said she wanted as many as possible.." I said, sitting up and sliding off my shirt, moving and laying my head down on the pillow. I heard a squeek, and suddenly looked down to see a little brown bat on my chest. "Very cute.." I said, rolling my eyes, laying my head back and shutting my eyes. Suddenly a heavy weight dropped onto my body, and I coughed, looking up at Salem.

"I don't sleep during the night, and I'm incredibly bored. "She said, crossing her arms. She was sitting with her legs on either side of my waist.

"What do you want me to do about this?" She slowly leaned down, her fangs exposed as she started to hiss. Suddenly, my bedroom door burst open, scaring Salem enough for her to roll off me and hit the floor with a thud. I broke out into laughter, and Dad stood in the doorway.

"That's what I thought." He said, shaking his head. "Good night, you two." He shut the door behind him, and I looked over. Salem glared at me, and I'm sure that in her mind she was imagining herself ripping me to shreds. I laughed harder, and she slipped into the bed, punching me in the shoulder.

"You're an ass." She said, before suddenly slipping back on top of me again, this time restraining my wrists above my head. I sighed, letting her pin me. "Well.."

"Well what?"

"Try to get up.." She looked at me seriously.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I wanna see if you can take on a vampire.." She said playfully, before flashing her fangs and hissing at me. I rolled my eyes, but decided to try anyways. I started pushing up with my arms, but her hands didn't budge. I pushed harder, but her hands still didn't budge. She started to giggle, and I was getting a bit irked. Thrusting forward with the strength of my upper body, she suddenly gasped when I lifted her hands off the bed, prying my wrists from her grip. We were now in a battle of who could get who pinned.

Salem forced me back, but I lifted my shoulders off the bed, our hands now folded together. She tried thrusting me down, but I twisted my body, causing her to turn awkwardly and almost slip off me. I took this as a chance to grab her around the waist and throw her down, pushing myself over and on top of her.

Suddenly, she was out from underneath me and pushing me down, pinning me from behind. "Damnit, Salem.." With a twist and a grab, I ripped her from behind me and pinned her body beneath me, making her gasp loudly. Out of some old reflex I'd forgotten about, or my own disturbed mind taking control, but I felt myself move down into the crevice between her jaw and shoulder, suddenly biting down on her neck. Her reaction surprised me.

Her hands slipped from my grip, nails digging into my back as she let out a loud moan, her body pressing up against mine. I let go, slowly lifting up and looking at her face. Any and all blood in her body had seemed to rush to her cheeks, and she glared at me. I chuckled.

"I think that means I win..."


	8. Too much of a good thing

**Well, that was quick. I should be uploading more often, now that I finally have internet. Salem is a rough sleeper... Poor Greg.**

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night, I awoke to two things. Salems foot ramming into my calf was the worst, while having to use the restroom was the less bothersome reason. I slipped out of bed, looking at her. She was completely wrapped up in my blanket, the top of her head poking out barely. Slipping into the bathroom and turning on the light, I stared sleepily at the bruise on my shoulder. Salem had punched me right after I bit her, then stole my blanket. While in the bathroom, I heard a few quiet thuds.<p>

Shutting off the light and slipping out, I noticed Salem missing from my bed. A cold breeze hit my chest, and I slowly walked over, peeking out the curtain to my balcony. I noticed Rayne sitting on my balcony, Salem with her back to the door. They both were rather silent, before Rayne gave a heavy breath.

"I knew better than to let Nariko get ahold of that hunter. Three new ones have since swarmed the graveyard. We've had to move place pretty quick." Salem shook her head.

"How is she holding up?"

"She got hit with some holy water, but other than that she's resting up fine." He let one leg dangle off the stone, staring at the moon. "Something is going on. These hunters aren't aiming to kill. They're trying to cut us short, catch us." Catch them? Hunters only ever worked to kill. They'd have no use for a living vampire.

"They must be trying to re-start the prison systems." Salem stood up straight. "To think.. These bastards weren't sick enough to begin with." A vampire prison?

"They want information. On the Matriarchs, the Patriarchs, other clans. Anything." Rayne hissed.

"It's a vampire genocide." Salem bowed her head.

"Your lucky the last one got shut down. After what Gregory did to those guards, I didn't think the hunters would be stupid enough to re-open another prison." Guards? What guards? Were these the memories that Salem wasn't wanting me to remember?

"He almost died doing it. He was reckless, full of bloodlust, as always."

"He did it to protect you, Salem. You and the child."

"What he did was foolish! He should have let me die!" Salem hissed.

"And what of your son? Would you have let them tear the child in half?" Rayne returned the hiss. Suddenly Salem grasped him around the throat, snarling, her fangs elongated. I jumped out, and Salem didn't move. Rayne looked at me, choking under Salems grip. She had a distinct look in her eye. "Tell her to stop.. You control her.." Salem gripped him harder, and I grabbed her shoulder.

"Drop him!" I yelled. "He's done nothing!" On command her grip released, and Rayne stepped back, rubbing his throat. "You okay?"

"Fine.." He looked at Salem, who had stepped back, looking at the ground. "Salem..." She looked up at him apologetically. Rayne nodded lightly, turning his back to us and taking his bat form, taking off. Salem turned to me, then proceeded to brush past me and back into the room. She slipped into the bed as I shut and locked the door, sliding the curtains back into place.

"I've already heard everything, so tell me everything already.." I said, standing where I was. She rolled over, facing away from me.

"I've got nothing to tell you." I felt my anger get the best of me, and I grabbed her by the arm, turning her to face me.

"Tell me! Now!" She looked surprised for a moment, before hissing at me, fangs bared. "You aren't intimidating me. For fucks sake, tell me!" She ripped away from me. "Thats a command!" Salem glared at me, tugging the blanket up around her body.

"A hundred and fifty years ago.." She looked at the floor, trying to avoid my eyes. "The hunters opened a prison system. Instead of simply killing off any vampires they found, they caught them, tortured them for information. They squeezed anything out they could get, then killed us in disturbing ways. Staking, fire, tearing us limb from limb. Anything you can think of." I sat down on the bed, listening.

"The graveyard we were living in was raided. I had been staying with a clan, and Little Gregory and I were both captured. They were surprised to see a vampire so young, even more surprised when they had learned I had given birth to him, not turned him." Her nails dug into the blanket, tearing it slightly. I couldn't tell her emotions between anger or sadness. "They demanded to know how such a thing was possible. How vampires could breed. I had told them I conceived before the curse, but they didn't believe me. They tortured me. Eventually the pain became so overwhelming, I passed out." Her face was hidden in the shadow of her bangs.

"When I awoke, Little Gregory was strapped down. They were going to cut him open!" She tore my blanket more, but I just didn't care. "I screamed, and screamed, and screamed. They just laughed. Before they were to start cutting him, a loud explosion got their attention. Mine too. I managed to rip out of the bindings, and killed them all, and took my son. I attempted to run, but soon became surrounded. I was huddled in a corner, then suddenly there was hissing, and screaming. Blood everywhere.. Then there was you." I haden't noticed how far my jaw had dropped as I listened to her story.

"You weren't normal, Gregory. You were in a rage! You'd ingested, smelled, tasted so much human blood it was driving you mad.." Vampires survive on blood. Human blood is the best, but too much of it can pull out our animalistic instincts, and anymore after would destroy our systems. My weakness to blood had always been great. Mother would restrain me during any form of feedings, or I would take too much.

"You kept taking more and more. I had to have several vampires get hold of you and knock you unconcious. We made our escape, and thats when I met Nariko. She was concerned for you, and with healing rare amongst us, I gladly took her help. We tried to draw as much blood out of you as possible." She breathed. "It looked as if you were going to die. Little Gregory was clinging to you. " She looked up at me. No tears, but the look on her face showed what it would be if she were to be crying. Suddenly she was clinging to me hard. "I thought I'd lost you!"

I held tightly to her, felt myself shaking, though I'm sure it was her. "W-what happened after?" I asked slowly.

"After we got you stable, I left Little Gregory asleep with you. When I came to check on you, you were gone, and he was asleep alone." The story didn't seem to affect me as bad as she thought, until I felt her grip tighten on me. I could feel the energy from her body flowing back to me, and I clung to her as a wave of pain and nausea hit me. I felt everything go black, my body unable to handle the pain.

I awoke to bouncing on the bed, and slowly opened my eyes to see Little Gregory bouncing, grinning big at me. I grabbed him, pulling him to me and planting a kiss on his cheek. He giggled, and I heard Anna giggle from my doorway. Salem was dead asleep beside me, curled up in a mass of blanket, unaffected. Suddenly, the night came rushing back to me, and I had to take a breath to calm down. "Daddy.." Little Gregory stared up at me with massive brown eyes. "You sweep awot wike mummy." He said, and I heard Anna giggle even harder.

"Since when are you allowed in my room in the morning?" I asked, sitting up threateningly. Anna jumped, running down the hall. Little Gregory slipped off the bed, running as fast as his little legs would carry him. I chuckled, before falling back, placing the pillow over my face with a groan. Yep, this was my life now.


	9. UPDATE

**UPDATE**

As one of my readers pointed out, this story doesn't really have a plot. It's just a, well, story.

**BUT**

Don't fret. This bit may be over. but I have started on a new Little Vampire project titles "Genocide"

It **DOES** have a plot and will feature all the goodies of this story. It will be set in the past, and you will get the full Sackville-Bagg family and Salem. :D

**WATCH OUT!**

It should be out within a couple days. I really hope you like it.


End file.
